You Never Know
by purplevam1
Summary: Highschool/Human AU! Kitlin is jelous of her brothers girlfriend until she is suggusted to date Ben. WARNING! Rated M for lemon in chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

Human names used, Kitlin - Wilykit, Kevin - Wilykat, Ben - Bengali

Kitlin sat in bed quietly as Kevin came in on his phone.

"What are you doing?" Kitlin asked curiously.

"Just texting Sam" Kevin replied.

"Oh, so you two are a thing now?"

"No, im just her math tutor."

Kitlin sighed and turned around facing the wall indicating something was wrong.

Keven sighed and sat down next to her. "What is it?" He asked.

"What is what?" Kit asked agitated.

"Why are you acting all...catty?"

"Oh, haha." Kit replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Kit, tell me whats wrong."

Kit paused and waited a few minutes before she spoke "I know you like her."

"Yeah, so?"

Kitlin shot up out of bed and looked Kevin in the eyes "You know, their is no man good enough for me, so what makes you think this girl is good enough for you?!" She snapped.

Kevin looked at his sister surprised and then smiled. "There is a guy good enough for you, you just have to see him." He said as he looked towards the window.

Kitlin looked as well and sure enough, there with his back turned was Ben.

"Your kidding me, right?" Kit asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

Keven smirked and shrugged "You never know."


	2. Chapter 2

Kitlin walked into her bedroom as she precede to take off her earrings.

"You know, I never understood where or when you got this whole idea that it's ok to see and have sex with boys." Ben said while leaning against her door frame.

"Oh please, I never have sex with them. I just use them for money." Kitlin retorted.

"That's bad Kit!" Ben said as he walked in the room and closed the door.

"Oh please, what do you care?"

"Im supposed to be looking out for you."

"Yeah right, since when is stalking looking out for someone?"

"Im making sure your not going home with them!"

"Even if I did nothing would happen!" Kitlin shouted. "I am a virgin, Im still a virgin, and I will always be a virgin!" She screamed in Ben's face.  
Kitlin turned towards the wall and sighed as she tried to calm down.

Ben walked up behind her. "Do you not wan't to be a virgin?"

Kitlin sighed and turned to face him. "Im just waiting on the right guy."

Ben smiled and bent down to kiss her. Kitlin gasped surprised but kissed back gently as she put her hand on his face.

Ben pulled away and smiled at her "Do you not wan't to be a virgin?" He asked.

Kitlin stared at him with a frown on her face and shook her head no.

Ben smirked as he pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. He kissed and sucked on her neck causing her to moan. She bucked her hips against his tightening jeans while whimpering and asking for more.

"Hold on a second Kit." Ben said as he sat up and took off his shirt. Kitlin stared at his rather toned chest and was surprised to see a six-pack, she also studied his tattoos, yes, Ben might have been her stalker and family friend, but he was well toned and an alternative kid, so his tattoos and piercings shouldn't come as a surprise to her.

Ben chuckled as he lean't down and kissed her cheek. "I know you have a tattoo somewhere." He said as he licked the shell of her ear. "lets find it~" He lean't down and took her shirt off. "Hmm, it's not here, or here." He said as he nuzzled and licked the sides of her chest. Kitlin squirmed a little bit from the attention she was getting. "Oh~ Maybe it's hiding in here~" Ben said as he licked the younger girl's breast causing her to moan. He carefully undid the latch and took off her bra in a matter of seconds. "Oh, not here, but this looks nice~" He said as he lean't down and took one of her beasts into his mouth lightly sucking and licking it.

"BEN! Your making me weeeeet~" Kitlin moaned as she bucked her hips up more getting impatient.

Ben smiled and came off of her chest while he slowly worked his way down to her skirt. He spread her legs apart and put his head in between sniffing her underwear. "Yes you are~" He replied as he rubbed his nose into her panties and licked her thigh. Kitlin moaned at the closeness and bucked her hips more. "Ben! please!" She cried as she wanted more attention. Ben smirked and slowly raised her skirt up to her belly as he gently used his teeth to pull down her panties.

Once her underwear was off, Ben spread Kit's legs more going in and eating her out.

Kitlin was a screaming, moaning mess. Ben nuzzled her folds and sucked on her jewl as he slowly and gently brought his fingers up to her entrance and pushed one in. Kitlin jolted screaming and freaking out until Ben proceed to suck on and lick her private area.

Kitlin felt her stomach turn as she started shaking not knowing what was going on. "Ben, I feel weird." She said as she grunted from the uncomfortable feeling. "Just relax and let it go, Kit." Ben said as he waited for her orgasm.

Kitlin did as she was told and soon enough she was riding out her orgasm as Ben sat at her crotch drinking all her fluids and taking her in.

Kitlin moaned and wrapped her legs around Ben's face earning a chuckle from inside her pussy.

Ben eventually climbed out of her legs to go look at her face. "Well?" He asked.

Kitlin sighed. "It doesn't count unless you cum inside me." She said as she looked up at him pleadingly.

"Don't worry," Ben said as he undid his tight black jeans revealing his huge erection through his underwear. "there is plenty of me to come inside you."  
Kitlin lean't forward and kissed his huge erection threw his boxers. "Hmmm, your bigger then I would have thought~"  
"Im still going to find your tattoo." He said as he slid off her skirt revealing a small tribal tattoo with a butterfly in the middle. " No way." He said as he lean't down and licked and sucked the ink enduced skin above her womanhood.

"BEEEEEN!" Kit cried. "DON'T TEASE ME, FUCK ME!" She cried as she thrusts her hips up desperate to have him inside her.  
Ben smirked and slowly left just to come back and nuzzle the tattoo "Im gonna play with this so much~"  
"DO IT LATER!" Kit screamed as she tried to get him to listen to her.

"Alright Kitten, calm down~" He said as he purred and licked her womanhood causing her to moan.  
Ben took off his boxers and pumped himself to make sure he was completely ready for Kit. He wen't and fingered her to stretch her out so he would not hurt her and slowly thrust in.

Kitlin whimpered as Ben entered her and wrapped her legs around him tight as she felt scared.

"Hey, I know it hurts but you gotta relax." He said as he kissed her cheek.

Kitlin gasped and opened up more as Ben sucked on her neck causing her to moan.

Ben eagerly thrust harder and harder into her as they got more comfortable and eventually hit the spot that made her go wild. Kit immediately bucked her hips hard in time with his thrusts as they both were a panting and sweating mess.

"BEN! IM GONNA-"

Ben grabbed Kit's hips and thrust in hard one last time before her walls clenched, and kissed her lovingly as they both orgasmed at the same time.

Gently pulling away from the sweet tender kiss, Ben looked down at Kit while he nuzzled her nose. "Did that count?" He asked as he shook his hips and pulled out of her, laying on the bed.

Kitlin laughed. "Oh FUCK, that was AMAZING!" She said as she spread her legs and curled her toes.

"Now you will have that gap in your thighs like you always wanted."

Kit smiled "Im having tacos at Ryan Reynolds house tomorrow. I got you a date with Angelina Jolie."

"Not interested." Ben said as he turned on his side. "And I hope your not ether."

Kitlin snuggled into his tattooed and toned chest. "Can you make tacos?"

"I can make whatever you want." He said as he nuzzled her ear.

"Make me yours~" She cooed.

And from that, the night repeated.


End file.
